Poison for my Veins
by GureSan007
Summary: I never really wanted you to see the screwed up side of me that I keep locked inside of me so deep for not all nightmares are imagined... RoyEd EDROY.


**A/N:Allo peeps! This is going to be a short story…. It will at least be 15,000 words. But to be honest it will be one of the most powerful things that I have written. I am a master of angst. In this story I am determined to make 1 PERSON cry…. And I will XD. I know that the first chapter is a snore fest…. But just be patient. Right now I'm setting up the angst, so if it's confusing be patient with it, ok?**

**OH! By the way Guilty Remake fans that are reading this… I am NOT giving up on it…. I just have had this idea in my head for the longest time! XD **

Edward had always been a strong person. Most people looked up to him for being strong, while the smart ones, feared the strength in which he held. Most would say "there's no such thing as being too strong" Edward Elric would have been one of those people who agreed with that phrase.

No one needed to know his feelings, keeping them bottled up. He had screwed on the lid to the bottle that was his emotions. But when filled too much, everything is bound to break.

This is the story of Edward Elric and the day that he realized that there is such a thing as being too strong.

A groan escaped from the blonde's lips as the sunshine began to engolf him. The blonde clutched his eyelids as he wished for sleep to wash over him. Edward slowly opened his reluctant eyes as he realized that sleep would not come.

Lately he had been having many restless nights. He would fall asleep fast but than he would wake in the middle of the night. He would wake up to himself opening his mouth as though he was screaming a silent scream. When he had asked Al about it, Al just smirked a little. And thought. But the 12 year old could never give an answer for his brother.

Soon Ed gave up on asking Al... It was selfish of him anyways. His little brother had just recieved his body back and he had just gotten back from the other side of the gate... Al and him should be enjoying this time… But Edward was just making it worse by worrying Alphonse.

With that last thought he threw off the sheets and slowly began to go through the greyly process of putting his clothes on. Since Alphonse had began dressing in Ed's clothes, he decided not to wear them anymore so even though he came back from the other side of the gate he still wore their attire.

It attracted many wondering eyes… A smirk played across the boy's face as he slipped on his white long sleeved shirt. He suddenly felt as though the shirt didn't feel right.

"GAH!," Ed cried as he realized that while he was swimming in his own thoughts he had forgotten to put the shirt on the right way. He chuckled a tiny bit, soon those turned into sobs.

Tears streamed down his face, yet he didn't even know why he was crying in the first place. But all he knew was that he was meant to cry. On that Friday morning he was on the floor crying silent tears of misery.

"Fuck… I'm weak…" He whispered opening his golden eyes to find himself curled up on Winry's wooden floor with only tears to show the amount of pain that he truly was in.

His white long sleeved shirt now lay askew in a corner.

A knock rang through the silence like a knife, making Edward jump up and hurriedly question "Who is it!?" He tried to say this in his normal voice, but failed to.

"Ed, are you ok?" Winry inquired a worried tone etched into her voice.

Panic rose in Edward- he didn't want Winry to see him so weak… _For God's sake he was sobbing for no reason! _Wanting to sound as though nothing was wrong Edward hurriedly regained his composure before replying, "Of course nothings wrong, Win" _GOOD! _He thought to himself. _Now to strike a conversation… I'm practically naked and I'm trying to strike a conversation…. SAY SOMETHING DAMMIT! She's going to think something's wrong! Ok!_

"What do you need, Win?" _It took you THAT long to say something…Yes Ed replied to himself…You disgust me…_

"Well…" Winry started "Colonel Mustang called…. And he's coming by to see how you were doi- to stop by" Winry rushed and than Edward could hear her footsteps retreating from his room.

That's the day that Edward had realized that something was wrong with him.

**A/N: so how do the peeps like it?????**


End file.
